


From the Grey Havens, or Farewell Inyonya (Farewell, my Grandson)

by SusanaR



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe G version (DH AU G) [41]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hopeful Ending, Sailing, Sailing To Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor is ready to sail, but not ready to say farewell. Legolas isn’t sure that he’s ready for the straight road, and Gimli never expected to take it. But they aren’t going alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Grey Havens, or Farewell Inyonya (Farewell, my Grandson)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is set in about Fourth Age 120 or 121. In my AU, Erestor is Glorfindel’s grandson. Mithiriel is one of Faramir and Eowyn’s daughters, and Theli (Ecthelion) is a friend and cousin of Legolas and Elrond, and the grandson of Elurin of Doriath, Elrond’s uncle.
> 
> Quote:
> 
> “Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me... Anything can happen, child. Anything can be.” ― Shel Silverstein

The late afternoon sun sparkled off the waves of the Gulf of Lune. Seabirds whirled overhead. Men and elves bustled about, loading boxes and barrels onto the graceful vessel soon to set sail for the West. 

“Don’t forget to water my plants,” said the graceful raven-haired elf standing by the quay, “And make sure that you trim Voron’s claws. And remind Mithiriel to move the . . . ”

“The oldest of the bound climate records from the east side of your office to the south, so that the sun doesn’t further fade the ink, yes, inyonya, I know,” replied the tall blond elf with a lazy smile, his mien very fond as regarded his only grandson. 

Erestor grinned and shook his head. “Of course you do. Now, stop keeping an evil eye on that poor man loading the wine onto the ship . . .”

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed, “He's drunk.”

“Maybe he’s just frightened of you. And besides, he’s not even going to sail on the ship, let alone steer it, so it’s not really your concern. Instead, tell me which color leather the climate records are bound in, as opposed to the commerce regulations?”

“Ah . . .," Stumbled Glorfindel, “Hmm. Blue?”

“Are you telling me, or asking?" queried Erestor, his dark eyes dancing.

“Ah . . .”

“They’re the maroon set,” Erestor supplied, still smiling. He pulled out a letter from the sleeve of his rich red robes, “Here. Just give this to Mithiriel. And, remember to watch out for Arwen, she’s very vulnerable right now. And all of the children. And keep an eye on Melpomaen, the twins, and Grace. I think they’re planning to winter in Rhun again, and I’m concerned about the tenuous grip that Theodwyn's grandson has on the more fractious tribes. And . . .”

“Yes, yes,” Glorfinel reached over and pulled Erestor closer, so that their foreheads touched. “And you, take care of my only grandson. Don’t let Legolas and Gimli tease you too much.” He stepped away, then lifted his arms to grasp Erestor’s shoulders and shake firmly. “And be careful! There are hazards out there, even though sailing is nowhere near as dangerous as you believe . . .”

Erestor shuddered. “I’ve never warmed to ships.”

Glorfindel released him with a last fond shake, laughing, “Inyonya, while I approve of your cautious nature – in stark contrast to your stubborn, impetuous father – I must say that you oughtn’t let one youthful misadventure prejudice you against the sea.”

“One youthful misadventure!” Exclaimed Erestor, “It was a disaster, Anatar! I was inebriated, my companions – including the nominal Captain – were worse than drunk. That sudden storm came up and we all would have died if Elrond hadn’t come looking for me, and brought out the rescue ships with him. If you had been there, my ears would have been ringing for a week after your lecture!”

“If I had been there, you wouldn’t have been spending time with that crowd in the first place!” Glorfindel countered.

“Elrond made that point quite eloquently after the fact.” Erestor drawled, wincing in memory, before brightening, “It will be good to see him again.” 

“I am sure that he has missed you, too. As I will miss you. Ah, Erestor.” Glorfindel pulled his grandson into another tight embrace, which Erestor returned with equal ferocity.

“How long?” Asked the younger elf, his voice muffled against his taller grandfather’s shoulder. After not having had his grandfather in his life until he was nearly two thousand years old, the prospect of another separation was daunting. 

“I cannot know.” Glorfindel replied. At Erestor’s sharp indrawn breath, he cupped the back of his raven head, and whispered, “Shh, do not grieve, inyonya. You will not be lonely, our Elrond will see to that, and my kin as well. You will bring your grandmother, my Laurea, so much joy. And your fiery bride may already have been reborn, in which case, you will more than have your hands full!”

Erestor couldn’t help but smile at that, though soon his visage grew troubled again. “I could not have left sooner, it is hard enough to say farewell as it is! But, oh, what if by tarrying here, I have missed the rebirth of my son with Taminixe, the baby I lost when I lost her?”

“I cannot promise you that such a thing has not already come to pass.” And Erestor knew his grandfather well enough to realize from his tone that Glorfindel must have spent no small amount of time worrying over it, “But I can tell you, having missed your elflinghood and most of your father’s young adulthood, that he will be no less precious to you, and you, in time, no less precious to him.”

“I should know that,” Said Erestor with a relieved smile, “Given how Melpomaen came to me, and how quickly I came to care for him. Anatar, you will . . .

Glorfindel laughed, “Yes, Erestor, I will take care of your son.” The Balrog-Slayer very kindly refrained from pointing out how many times he had already made this promise. 

A yell from the ship drew their attention. A wrestling match was in progress between Legolas and Gimli.

Glorfindel observed the antics with professional appreciation, “They acquit themselves very well for the limited space on ship-board.” 

Erestor just sighed. “How long will this trip take, again?”

“It will take as long as it takes.”

Erestor’s unimpressed look prompted a chuckle from his unrepentant grandfather.

“Not all things are knowable, my dear scholarly grandson.”

“But you sailed here, from there!”

“And I’m still not really sure how long it took. I wasn’t writing it down, Erestor. And I think it might have taken longer than it should have. Curumo- Saruman – was in something of a hurry, which I think irritated Lord Ulmo. He may have set the waves against us. I spent most of the voyage playing chess with Olorin – Gandalf – and watching Aiwendil’s – Radagast's - delight as he communed with the sea life. You will arrive when you are all ready, and that is all there is to it. Now, there are two more things, inyonya, that you should know before you sail."

“Oh?”

"When you see your son again, he will probably be married to our Grace.” 

"That's...not as shocking as it should be, I suppose,” Erestor replied, reflecting fondly on the fierce, blond elleth, “Grace is good for Melpomaen, and clearly loves him deeply. And of course," Erestor smiled wistfully, "I think my son is wonderful, and shall miss him terribly until I see him again. I will love his wife, whomever she may be."

"That's what I thought you would say. But Grace warned me,” Glorfindel smiled and shook his head, making Erestor wonder how abruptly Grace had informed Glorfindel of her romantic decision, “so I didn't want it to take you by surprise, whenever the twins sail, and Melpomaen and Grace with them." Neither elf said so, but they were relieved Grace would stay with Melpomaen, and planned to wed him. Even if the twins made Luthien's choice for some human in the future, if Melpomaen were with Grace rather than alone, he would choose to sail rather than fading. "The other thing, inyonya, is that our family in Aman is somewhat larger than I think I've ever mentioned to you, in the past."

"What do you mean, Anatar?"

"Well, of course Laureamoriel your anamille, if she has been reborn, and her cousins. And my King Turgon and friends amongst the Gondolindhrim. There is my father's family, who are farmers in Valinor. But there is also my mother's family. As I believe I did tell you, my mother's name is Tanien. Her mother is Findis, who as a student of genealogy I believe you are rather familiar with."

Erestor’s mouth dropped open in shock. Glorfindel clapped him on the shoulder, delivered more surprising news, and then turned Erestor's shoulders in the direction of the water.

“Now, it is time for you to get on the ship.”

The anchor had been lifted and the sails hoisted before Erestor caught his breath again. His insouciant grandfather waved at him from the quay, along with Lord Cirdan and a host of other dignitaries.

Legolas and Gimli exchanged concerned glances, evidently electing Legolas their spokesperson.

"Are you . . . quite well, Erestor?"

Eresor huffed an incredulous laugh, "Yes. But my grandfather is a sneaky elf with a questionable sense of humor."

Gimli nodded wisely, "Aye. I've thought that of Lord Glorfindel since the first time we met."

"His parting words to me were, "Say "hi" for me to our Anamille. Her name is Findis. Tell our great uncle and aunt in Tirion that I've sent them a son and now a grandson in my place, and that I will want to hear no more of my familial obligation to perform various and sundry boring duties as a scion of the House of Finwe, whenever I finally return."'

Legolas, eyes wide, started to explain to Gimli what that meant.

Gimli waved him off, "Aye, my friend. I know who Findis was. The eldest daughter of the Noldorin King Finwe. Making our Erestor the distant grandson of the former King Finwe, and the distant nephew of King Finarfin."

“They probably call him Arafinwe, in the Quenya," remarked Erestor absently. 

Legolas, eyes still wide, "You are my cousin Elrond's cousin, then, Erestor. And Aran Ereinion Gil-galad's cousin, as well."

Erestor, shaking his head in silent mirth and consternation, "Aye, and whenever I complained to Elrond that the descendants of Finwe are all stubborn fools, he would get this . . . this cursedly amused look in his eyes, and just agree with me. Then Anatar would kick him, and we would move on. And I never questioned it."

Legolas shook his head, "Comparing you to the twins, I think it is safe to say that Findis must indeed have been one of the most level-headed descendants of Finwe."

Erestor, putting an arm around the younger elf, and extending a hand to Gimli, offered, "Well, we shall find out soon enough, ourselves. A new life awaits us, my friends. With old friends and new on the other side."

That thought was no longer so overwhelming as it had been weeks ago when they set sail from Emyn Arnen, but still their eyes went back to Mithlond.

Erestor was still in shock, and . . . yes, yes, from the deck to the shore, he could see his Anatar, still grinning at him. Then Glorfindel held up an imperious hand, and Cirdan signaled frantically to the elf at the helm. Erestor wondered why they were holding the boat at the last minute . . . surely Glorfindel had no further surprises to hand him? Then he saw a small mounted party, moving swiftly. The colors of the guards' livery were incredibly familiar. Had the twins and Melpomaen come here after all? They had said farewell in Gondor, and Erestor had not expected them.

Then he saw a couple, kissing and hugging the other riders good bye, and then running hand in hand, and leaping onto the ship just as it moved past the end of the quay. Legolas, laughing brightly, reached for the hands of the lady, Gimli offering him a steadying hand. Erestor, with a startled but welcoming smile, helped the elf.

"Lady Difficult!" Legolas exclaimed with delight, "Shall you sail with us?"

Mithiriel smiled, joy and sorrow mingled in her green eyes, but as always with Faramir’s daughter and Erestor’s pupil, a sharp interest in the world around her superseded everything. "Yes, I've always wanted to know how it works, this sailing to the West." She said, embracing Legolas and then Erestor.

"We were both offered a choice." Theli explained quietly, putting an arm around his wife after greeting Legolas, Gimli and Erestor. 

"It was hard." Mithiriel explained, one of the simplest sentences Erestor had ever heard her utter, as she tucked her head under Theli's chin, melting into his arms. "So hard...the children, and my siblings. But . . . Nestor and Ceredisgail will likely join us in time, and it would just get harder. And," Mithiriel smiled, "Now seemed right."

"And I'd not want to let my Prince sail without a single Greenwood elf as retainer." Theli agreed, with a grin for Legolas.

"I should have stayed longer," Legolas reproached himself, pulling back a bit as Theli rolled his eyes and Gimli kicked his best friend. "Ow, dwarf!" Legolas objected.

"We also figured, sailing now, we would make the two of you less remarkable." Theli confided with a teasing grin.

Erestor, who'd grown up half Sinda in Lindon and Eregion, and become the best friend of Middle Earth's most famous Peredhel, read eloquently the shadowed fear in Theli's eyes. Fear for his mostly human wife, in the undying lands populated entirely by elves.

"Do not fear, cousin of my gwador." Erestor soothed Theli, "Elrond will welcome you both with great joy, a granddaughter of Estel's and one of his favorite pupils, now known to be a cousin of his, how could he not? And Celebrian my gwathel will be delighted to embrace a first cousin of Elrond's. And I suspect Lady Elwing will be grateful for a great nephew and niece-by-law."

"You'll not be alone, my lass." Gimli patted Miriel's hand gently, "we're all going together."

With that they waved to the shore one last time, then turned to face the West. The wind blew their cloaks and the loose tendrils of Mithiriel’s curls as they sailed into the sunset together.

When Middle Earth was well behind them and the stars had come out, Legolas turned his attention to his old friend, former healer, former elfling-minder, former commander, and former subordinate.

“Did you tell my father, that you would be sailing?”

Theli grinned, “I left him a note.”


End file.
